With all the information available on the Internet and through on-line news sources, displaying content on a graphical user interface is becoming increasingly important to ensure availability of the content as well as provide efficient use of available screen real-estate. Conventional methods for displaying content typically do not make efficient use of available screen real-estate and/or do not produce an aesthetically pleasing product. Traditional methods used for formatting print on a newspaper or otherwise also do not adapt well to electronic delivery and display mechanisms.